All eternal things and you
by maybesomedaylove
Summary: Booth & Brennan share an emotional moment togetherpicking up right where things left off in the season 2 finale at the alter One shot.


**Author's note: **_(I wrote this in June, so this note applies to then) _ So I thought my writers muse has been dead. I haven't written anything in months and as a writer .. that was very depressing. So last night before I went to bed, I thought of a line and I thought.. why not write it down? So I did..and all of a sudden.. this story just came out of me.. out of freaking nowhere, lol. It was inspired by the song below I guess..since I've been listening to it so much. I think I like how this turned out. I'm not sure though mostly because it's been so long since I've written anything and since this is only my second story in the bones fandom.

It takes place where the very last scene ended in the finale by the way. ;)

Feedback is very much appreciated. By the way... I don't have a beta and I'm not the best editor. :

-----

"Although there is now hope, embers of sadness still glow. Something hasn't quite flown. But I know you're there to catch me now. All eternal things and you, how this frightened heart they soothe. You and the seasons will pull me through. Will calm and comfort, and always be beautiful. You and the seasons will pull me through." All Eternal Things ; Trembling Blue Stars

What do you we do now?

"I don't know about you Bones, but I'd like to get out of this tux", Booth mumbled.

Crap. "I mean-

Booth swiftly looked away from Brennan's gaze. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a slight smile forming on her lips. She didn't say a word.

Awkward. Right. He was so accustomed to the many awkward moments between them. Like now, he usually just kept his mouth shut and the moment passed. And everything was back to normal. That was the safest route. It had to be... he's convinced himself thousands of times. He didn't know if he could do that now. Because now...he had no control over his motor skills [or his actions when it came to the woman standing in front of him. Standing there .. looking so. Vulnerable ...but beautiful. Glowing. Perfect. To him.

His Bones.

And he honestly didn't know what to do about it anymore.

He realized that church was completely cleared out. It was just the two of them.

Suddenly the conversation he had with Hodgins in the car about tongue kissing the maid of honor flashed into his head.

He cleared his throat and tried to shake it from his head. This was not the time or the place.

He knew that even more when his eyes found hers. Behind the smile..he could see it. A sadness. A lingering sadness. Confusion. In her eyes were a deep well of emotions just waiting to be poured out.

He needed to take it all away. He needed to. He had to. What she was feeling now ...It was his fault. He knew that. He couldn't blame her even if a smallest part of her thought so deep down.

He inched closer to her. "Bones, I- I.. just wanted to say .. about your father, I'm-

Brennan shook her head. "Booth, don't-

"No, Bones. Listen to me... It's my job.. my duty...but I made a vow to myself that I would never do anything to hurt you. If I ever broke that promise --- You've had enough of that in your life. I know you would never admit it.. but I would understand if a part of you bl-

His voice trailed off became Brennan closed the gap between them. Their faces were inches apart now. Like before when she hugged him during the wedding. They were alone now.

Her face was serious. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Booth, I .. saw my mother today".

That was the last thing he expected her to say. "What?"

She bit her lip. "There was a tape. My father gave it to me. A message to me... from her."

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't begin to imagine what she felt watching it.

He couldn't come up with the words. No. Instead he felt himself grabbing her hand with his.

Her eyes were filled with tears now. "I-I lost it Booth. Hearing her voice after all these years. Seeing her. I know she wasn't with me in person. And I know it isn't logical but - it felt like she was right beside me. For so many years, I thought I'd forgotten what her voice sounded like, but -- It's ridiculous...I know ...to get so emotional over a tape is just not-"

He had to show her that everything she was feeling was everything she should be feeling. That it was okay.

His hand instinctively let go of her hand and moved it toward her face. A second later his hand was gently resting on her cheek. How could he show her? He took his free hand and placed it over her heart.

He could feel her heart beating. Rapidly.

She just stood still with her hand on his chest. Her eyes were filled with deep curiosity and something else he couldn't place.

"Bones...what you're feeling. It's not ridiculous. Your mother ... she lives right here."

Brennan looked down by his hand that was placed by her heart.

Booth leaned forward so he could reach her ear. "Never forget that bones", he whispered.

For the next several seconds it was just silence. And them standing together in this embrace. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He knew he couldn't just drop this and hope the moment would pass. But what-

Suddenly Brennan moved forward and slowly grazed her lips against his cheek. He could feel the heat rising up in his body. His heart.. Her intoxicating scent lingered in his senses. He couldn't think. His breath was caught in his throat.

Her lips were soft and warm and the maybe the most pleasant feeling he could think of at the moment. He wondered [only too many times what those lips would taste like against his own.

One day. One day soon he would finally close the distance between them and he would know her taste. That day wasn't today. He knew she wasn't ready.

Brennan looked up and him and her eyes said everything her mouth wasn't.

She buried her head on his shoulder.

He could sense the wetness of her tears on his suit jacket.

She needed to let it all out. All of it out. All these years..it's been building up.

He'd rather be nowhere else than here. And the person to soothe her soul.. how could he be so lucky?

He stroked a tendril of her hair and just stood there holding her.

No words were needed.

It was going to be okay.

Unlike everyone else. He would never leave.


End file.
